


A Gift

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Christmas Presents, Christmas Smut, Ficlet, M/M, Rimming, Top Sam, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-12
Updated: 2013-12-12
Packaged: 2018-01-04 10:55:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1080180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On another Christmas with just the two of them, Sam and Dean take comfort in one another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Gift

Dean shivered in the early morning air, badly wrapped present tucked into his threadbare coat. Dad was off on a job again, insisting he could handle it alone, that he’d be fine. No school this week meant no free lunches, so Dean was trying hard to make their money stretch. He’d sold most of his cassettes to buy this, since Sam didn’t approve of him stealing Christmas presents.

Sam opened the door before Dean could unlock it. “Where were you?” he frowned.

“It’s Christmas,” he put on a smile, stepping inside and shrugging off his coat. He handed over the present.

“I’m way too old for Santa Claus,” said Sam, setting it on the table and grabbing the last package of hot chocolate to make Dean a cup.

“Yeah, well, I still got you something.”

Sam looked at it and hesitated. “Where did you get the money?”

“Sold some stuff,” huffed Dean. “Just open it.”

Picking it up, Sam turned it in his hands before tearing it open. It was a book he’d been wanting to read for months. “Thank you.” Impulsively he leaned in and kissed Dean.

Smiling, Dean pulled him into his lap, kissing him slowly. Sam shifted to straddle his lap, grinding their growing erections together. Dean’s hands landed on Sam’s hips, holding him securely.

“Dean?” Sam pulled back and looked into his eyes. “Can I fuck you?”

“Is that what you want, Sammy?”

He nodded. “I don’t have anything for you otherwise.”

“You never have to get me anything.” Dean kissed him again. Sam slid off his lap and stripped, climbing into bed. Grinning, Dean followed suit, crawling in after him and running his hands down his body.

Sam pushed him over and spread his thighs. Dean’s breath caught as Sam licked a drop of pre-cum from his slit before ducking his head down and tilting Dean’s hips. The soft tongue brushed across his tight entrance. “Oh Sam…”

All Dean could do was writhe helplessly against the bed as Sam took him apart, all hot and wet and perfect. His tongue pressed inside, making Dean groan and grab the headboard. “Fuck…Sammy…”

Pulling back, Sam wiped his mouth and there was the sound of lube being opened. Slick fingers pressed inside as Sam licked up his cock. He smiled up at his big brother, three fingers thrusting slowly, stretching him wide.

“One minute,” Sam hopped up and went to the bathroom. Dean slowly stroked his cock as he heard him rinsing his mouth out. Sam stopped at the doorway and watched his brother, small smile on his face.

“Come here,” Dean spread himself wider. “I’m so ready for you.”

Sam hurried over and crawled between his legs, kissing him deeply. Dean buried a hand in his hair, tasting the mouthwash, free hand squeezing his arm. Sam quickly slicked his cock and pushed up Dean’s legs.

“Just take it easy, give me time to adjust.”

Nodding, Sam carefully pushed just the head in, panting as the pressure. Dean groaned and tugged at his hips. “More.”

Sam pushed in slowly until he was fully seated, moaning at the way Dean’s body clutched at him.

“I’ve got you,” Dean panted, rolling them over and straddling Sam’s hips. “You feel so good inside of me,” Dean said softly, rocking on his cock, making Sam thrust helplessly up. Dean threaded his hands through Sam’s, pinning him to the bed as he rode him, shifting until he found the angle that sent fire down his veins.

Sam watched him. “That feel good?” his breath was short as Dean rocked above him. He got one hand free and wrapped it around Dean’s cock, stroking slowly, squeezing a bit, pulling desperate cries from his brother’s lips.

Suddenly Dean came, calling Sam’s name as he painted his chest. Sam rolled them over, hips stuttering as Dean clutched around him. He groaned into his brother’s neck as he filled him, Dean’s arms circling across his back. Safe.

Finally Dean kissed him slowly. “So good for me Sammy. Come on, let’s take a shower.”

“Let’s just stay here a minute,” mumbled Sam, snuggling deeper against him. Smiling, Dean pulled the blanket over them both, just content to stay here the rest of the day.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at [merindab.tumblr.com.](http://merindab.tumblr.com/)


End file.
